


5 Times Maggie Calmed Alex Down (and 1 Time She Wound Her Up)

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Various ways Maggie takes Alex's mind off her problems (and one way she causes Alex's problems)





	5 Times Maggie Calmed Alex Down (and 1 Time She Wound Her Up)

1) After a nightmare

 

Alex sat up with a gasp, her sweat dampened skin chilling in the night air. The images that had haunted her sleep kept playing behind her eyes.

“Just a dream, Danvers. Get it together” she muttered to herself. She glanced at Maggie, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her. Part of Alex wanted to wake her up, but she refused to deliberately rob Maggie of her rest.

Her concerns were irrelevant, it turned out, as Maggie’s “Alex Sense” somehow went off, and she shifted awake, peering blearily into her love’s eyes.

“Bad dreams, Danvers?” she rasped with a sympathetic smile. At Alex’s sheepish nod, Maggie opened her arms, waving Alex into them. “C’mere then. I’m gonna cuddle them away for you.”

With an adoring grin, Alex slid across the bed and into Maggie’s arms. She immediately felt a little better, especially when Maggie began whispering into Alex’s ear, telling her how loved and respected she is, and how Maggie was always going to protect her.

Alex was asleep again within minutes, and had no more nightmares that night.

***

2) After talking to Eliza

 

Maggie looked up as Alex came into the living room trying to end her phone call.

“Yes Mom. Yes I’ll tell her. No, I don’t know when Kara is going to be able to call you. I said I’d tell her to call. OK. OK. OK, Mom, I gotta go. Love you. Yes, I’ll try to come down to visit soon. Yeah. OK. Love you too. I’ll tell Maggie that. OK. Bye Mom. Goodbye.” She stabbed the end call button with a ferocity Maggie hadn’t seen since....well, since the last time Alex talked to Eliza. Knowing that Alex would only get more upset if she dwelt on the call, Maggie decided to try to help.

“Hey Alex, did I ever tell you about the time I broke my collarbone and didn’t know?”

Alex stared at her in disbelief. “How did you not know? Didn’t it hurt?”

Maggie grinned. Her plan was working. “Oh it hurt like none other. But I couldn’t afford a clinic so I called one of my friends who was studying nursing. She told me I probably just bruised the bone, and I should grow a pair and suck it up. I didn’t know for sure until about six years later, when I went in to get some cracked ribs checked and the nurse told me that I’d broken my clavicle. By then I had good insurance and got it all fixed up.”

And Maggie didn’t even mind the rant Alex launched into about the state of health care in America combined with a lecture about taking care of herself. If it meant that Alex wasn’t feeling bad after talking to her mom, Maggie would take it.

***

3) After Kara gets hurt

 

The news wasn’t great, but it wasn’t actually that bad. Kara was solar flared, and sleeping in the sunbed with minor injuries. Alex had been the one to patch her up, and was taking it about as well as could be expected. She was currently waiting out her recovery by working herself ragged in the DEO gym. When Maggie arrived, she found Alex beating the hell out of a hanging bag, which didn’t seem to be doing much for her mood.

Making a decision, Maggie quickly changed into the sweats she kept in Alex’s locker, for occasions such as this. She cut Alex’s music as she came back into the gym.

Nodding to the sparring mats, she held up her hands. “Let’s go Danvers.” When Alex hesitated, Maggie continued. “You’re just working yourself up on that bag, so come have a real challenge. You’ll feel better.”

Alex knew she was right, and responded by sprinting the distance between them and tackling Maggie onto the mats. They kept at it for a solid hour, until J’onn found them to say that Kara was awake, and ready to go home.

“Thanks for being here, Maggie” Alex said as they dressed after a quick shower. “Thanks for keeping my mind off it.”

“Happy to, Alex. Anytime.”

***

4) After a terrible game night

 

Maggie will never understand why they play fighting games at game night. It has never ended well. To be fair, they had rules in place to try to keep things equal, skill wise. The biggest rule was everyone had to use a random character. No picking your best or favourite. Roll the metaphorical dice and do your best with what fate gave you.

The problem with this was Alex had terrible luck with it. She always got her worst character, usually against her opponent’s best. Tonight, as they busted out a PS2 to go old school with Winn’s favourite Soul Calibur game, was no different.

“How the hell did I get Astaroth again?! That’s three times tonight! And the other time I got freaking Yoshimitsu! This is rigged!”

“Babe, it’s a random selector.” Maggie was trying not to laugh. All of Alex’s matches had been very one sided, as she kept drawing her worst characters. “It can’t be rigged. It’s just not your night here.” Despite knowing Alex wasn’t a sore loser, (she was just deeply annoyed at her poor luck not giving her even a chance to win), Maggie still wanted to make it up to her. She dropped her voice low and leaned over to speak into Alex’s ear. “If you can manage to finish out the night without breaking anything or yelling at anyone, when we get home I’ve got a few games I know you can win.”

Alex’s scowl immediately faded, morphing into a sultry smile. “Oh yeah? Is that a promise, Sawyer?”

Maggie’s dimples deepened. “Oh yes it is.”

Later that night, Maggie kept her promise. And they both won.

***

5) After getting stuck on a lab problem

 

After having not heard from Alex in hours, Maggie took it upon herself to visit the lab at the DEO. She knew Alex had been working in there for the past few days, and knowing her girlfriend, had probably forgotten to eat. Maggie decided to bring food, and force Alex to walk away, at least for a little while.

When she got there, Alex was writing on the whiteboard and muttering to herself, Maggie knew she was smart, but whatever Alex was working on was far past anything she’d learned. Even when Maggie managed to coax Alex away from the lab, the gears in her head kept chugging along, and Maggie was trying to keep up with the conversation Alex was having.

“So we’re trying to figure out how to more efficiently help agents in the field after they’ve been injured. I’m working on something, and I’ve got a coagulant ready to go, but that only closes the wound with a scab, so the agents won’t be able to get back into active duty any faster.”  Alex was frustrated by her lack of progress.  "There's something that I'm missing, and I can't figure out what it is."

Maggie thought back for a minute to her biology courses. “What about adding a boatload of collagen? Wouldn’t that help close the skin itself, in addition to forming a scab?”

Alex stared at her. “Maggie you’re brilliant! I got so focused on the blood aspect that I forgot about the skin.” She shook her head, laughing softly at herself. “I think it might be time to step away from this for a few days.” She kissed Maggie soundly. “Thank you for listening, and for your help. I’m going to make a note of this, then I think we’ll go home for the weekend, yeah?”

***

+1) After seeing Maggie in uniform

 

Alex prided herself on her control. Sure, any time something pertaining to her family came up she may lose her cool a little, but other than that. Alex Danvers stayed calm. Unruffled. The model of composure.

That flew out the window when Maggie Sawyer walked into the DEO wearing her uniform.

Alex knew that there was an event tonight, a medal ceremony for some officers, and Maggie was required to attend. Alex also knew that she’d be wearing her uniform to it. She just didn’t know how damn good Maggie looked in it.

The shiny shoes, the crisp pants, leading to the sharp tunic with the shiny brass buttons and Maggie’s badge pinned to her chest. And further up, all that beautiful dark hair gathered into a low bun, and that hat sitting atop it all.

Alex was a strong woman, and a model of composure, but there was only so much she could take.

“What time is this thing tonight?” Alex asked, slightly breathless.

Maggie smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to her girlfriend. “I have an hour before I have to head out.”

With a wolfish grin, Alex stalked forward and took Maggie by the hand. “Perfect. Come to my office, I want to talk some more about that idea you had the other day day at lunch.”

As they walked away, J’onn and Kara exchanged glances.

“They’re not actually going to talk about work, are they?” Kara asked.

Wincing at the mental images that had leaked through the shields he’d taught both Alex and Maggie to have, J’onn replied “no, I don’t believe they are. Let’s get out of here. I’m sure M’gann has something strong enough for both of us to forget this.”

  


  


 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the science in the fifth one; I was a history/english kid, not a science kid. I'm @noracharlesandherdogasta on tumblr, feel free to come by to say hi, and to see lots of pictures of my dog and cat


End file.
